


Sweater Weather

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Summer Love, This is pure fluff, and be in love, bughead - Freeform, so super cheese, they just need to escape the summer heat ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Betty likes to go on adventures in the summer and Jughead likes to see her happy.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and dumb but I was feeling it

Nothing was worse than summers in Riverdale. The sweltering heat could make your head spin and the sun cracked down like a whip, resulting in blistering burns. Jughead despised summer over anything else, he would rather celebrate his birthday over and over if it meant not having to deal with temperatures over 75. His hat stuck to his head, making his hair feel grimy and the layers that shielded him against the public had to be shed to avoid heat stroke. His dad’s trailer wasn’t kept up so the air conditioning didn’t work and the only relief came from plug in fans, which he could only run for a few hours at a time as to not wrack up the electric bills.  
The only good thing about summer was Betty Cooper. Jughead found few joys in the world but one of them was the way her eyes lit up at the sight of pretty flowers on the road, or lemonade stands run by kids who were just being introduced to capitalism. The two had already shared more than two days going around the blocks and rating the stands for creative signs, prices, and lemonade quality. Although Jug hadn’t been the biggest fan of lemonade, after a bittersweet kiss from Betty’s lemon stained mouth, he considered himself a big fan.  
Betty would come to the trailer often to pull him outside and make him do coupely things that people do in the summer, like going to the pool to swim or getting milkshakes for lunch (as if they didn’t do that year round.) She had all these adventures floating in her head and it was like she’d explode if she didn’t carry them out. He was happy to oblige with his not so trusty, squeaky truck that could lead them to anywhere her heart desired.  
He was trying to get through his morning cup of coffee, which was hard because it was hot outside so the last thing he wanted was a hot beverage but without it he was have a caffeine withdrawal migraine, when there was a soft knock on the door. She didn’t wait for him to answer before barging in like a mad woman.  
“Jug, I know this sound crazy, but rollerskating. There’s this place Polly and I used to go when we were kids and I know you don’t want to be moving around much because it’s hot but the place will be air conditioned and it’ll be fun.” She spoke a mile a minute while she threw her purse on the table and stepped into the kitchen. “And if it’s really too awfu-”  
He interrupted her with a deep kiss that she willingly gave into. “Ice skating.” He said when she pulled away.  
“What?” She brushed hair back from her face, flashing her bright pink nails.  
“Well rollerskating will be too hot, even with AC. Let’s go ice skating instead.” He smirked at the funny look she gave him.  
“Jug, I’m wearing shorts and a tank top, if I fall ice skating it’ll freeze me.” She gestured to her outfit and he took the time to check her out. In response she gave him a playful slap on his arm.  
“You can tie my flannel around your waist and wear a jacket. Isn’t the whole grunge look in right now?”  
“I guess but that works more for you, ‘Betty Cooper’ does pastels and dresses, not flannels and leather.”  
“Last I checked, Betty Cooper does whatever she wants to do.” She gave him a special smile, that he knew was reserved for him, and nodded. Jug kissed the tip of her nose and maneuvered around her to put his mug in the sink and make his way towards his bedroom. His closet wasn’t even close to being a quarter way full so finding a flannel and light jacket was easy enough. He grabbed a thicker shirt for himself and went back to find Betty sitting on the counter.  
“An outfit picked for a queen.” He joked when he draped the jacket over her shoulders and set the flannel in her lap.  
“If you think I look like a queen like this then I might have to keep you around forever.” She teased. She hopped down and tied the flannel around her hips. “Alright, shall we?”  
~  
The ice rink was near the edge of Riverdale’s city limits. Jughead only knew of it from taking Jellybean when they were younger, but it appeared that Betty didn’t even know it was here.  
“I never even knew this was here.” She said, confirming his suspicion. He chuckled at how in sync their brains could work. They both got out of the truck and met on the outside, ready to go in and accept the sweet embrace of too powerful air conditioning.  
Once their skates were rented Betty was ready to conquer the ice. The reflective surface made her skin seem so pale, even though the sun had given her an obvious kiss after being outside for the past month. Since it was mid July the rink was empty, the workers all seemed bored and their voiced echoed no matter how low they talked. Jughead watched as Betty’s blade met ice and she was off- well she would have been off if she hadn’t fallen as soon as her other skate lifted. She blushed a hot pink and he laughed so hard his stomach cramped.  
“And here I was thinking you were the graceful one in this relationship.” He said between trying to catch his breath.  
“Wanna talk smack Juggie? Why don’t you get out here and show a girl what you got?” She grinned and he took that as a challenge. Every smirk and grin Betty gave him was a small challenge, and he was ready to accept.  
Of course once he had two feet on the ice Betty grabbed at him and made him tumble down and glide nearly halfway down the rink. Now she was busting up laughing while he continued to slowly slide.  
“Ok, now we’re even.” She swiped under her eyes at her laughing tears and stood up. She skated to him and offered a hand to lift him up. He took it and hoisted himself off the ground. His legs felt wobbly and out of practice and it took him too long to stiffen them so he could stand.  
“Its been so many years since I’ve done this.” He mentioned as they started to move, hand in hand.  
“Did you used to skate a lot?”  
“Jellybean used to like to, and my parents weren’t the best at remembering to take her so I did it a lot.”  
“You’re the best kind of man Juggie.” Betty said softly. “But you can’t just think I’ll swoon over at your sensitive side, I need figure skating tricks to sweep me off me feet.” She skated to the wall to stop and smiled.  
Jughead put both his hands over his head and tried to spin but lost balance and wobbled over. Betty laughed and Jug flipped onto his stomach and penguin slid over to her.  
“How was that for a move?” He asked while he stood up and brushed ice flakes off of his front. Betty’s whole face was split with a smile and her eyes were brighter than he’s ever seen.  
“That was perfect, now what else you got?”  
~  
After about two hours their legs grew tired and they had to turn their skates in and head out. Jughead got into the driver's side of the truck and quickly rolled the windows down to let fresh air into the vehicle. The heat made Jug’s cold skin tingle and burn more than it would have if he wasn’t covered in the reminiscence of a fake winter.  
In the passenger seat of the truck Betty stripped off the flannel and jacket, both soaked from landing on the ice so many times. Her cheeks were still flushed from the cold and her signature pony tail was messed up with hair frizzing out in every direction and Jughead couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, before starting the car.  
Jughead really hated summer, but with the sight of Betty resting her head on her arms on the truck windowsill, he figured he could handle it.


End file.
